You Need to Relax
by Neko-Misora229
Summary: Aqua eyes stared the constantly moving Cloud, who paced through the kitchen in a panicked state.  "Will you calm down Cloud. It's only my family visiting." Sephiroth stated for the umpteenth time.  Yaoi inside and lemon


**Long time no speak. sorry for not updating anything. i'll right to it this week/holiday**

**so this is a christmas present to my Axel (yes, i', allowed to say _my _cos i'm the superior Axel). i haven't given her any of her christmas presents so far so i thought i'd write her this :)**

* * *

><p>Aqua eyes stared the constantly moving Cloud, who paced through the kitchen in a panicked state.<p>

"Will you calm down Cloud. It's only my family visiting." Sephiroth stated for the umpteenth time.

"Seph I'm panicking because it is you family!" the blonde yelled. The silverette sighed before grabbing the younger and pulled the him into an embrace, before kissing him tenderly.

"Everything will be fine. If they reject you then they're rejecting me as their own flesh and blood." the older comforted, as he caressed Cloud's cheek.

"But I…I don't want to be a reason for your relatives to disown you," the blonde male mumbled before burying his face in his lover's chest. Sephiroth chuckled before picking Cloud up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"S-Sephiroth! What the hell are you doing!" The blonde struggled against Sephiroth's hold but nothing changed.

"Just making you more relaxed, that's all." Sephiroth said, a smirk on his lips. The blonde blushed at what the silver haired male was suggesting.

"Could you at least put me down?" he asked.

"Yes; once we get upstairs." The statement was blunt and emotionless. Cloud sighed heavily, but smiled. No matter what state he got himself into Sephiroth was always there to comfort him.

The blonde male's thoughts dissipated when he was harshly thrown onto the bed, and his blush worsened when he saw Sephiroth look at him in such a way that told him he was going to get hurt in all the right ways.

The older man licked his lips seductively before growling and crashing his lips onto Cloud's. The two moved together, the blonde trying to take off his lover's shirt, and failing at it. The Sephiroth chuckled, breaking the kiss and hastily taking his shirt off. Once the article of clothing had hit the floor the younger pounced, nipping and licking his lower lip, begging for entrance. Obliging, Cloud shoved his tongue into the silverette's mouth, battling for dominance. Sephiroth tugged at Cloud's own shirt before ripping it off, revealing Cloud's chest. Pulling away again he trailed kisses down the blonde's neck, stopping every once in a while to lap at his skin and paint red marks.

"Seph…i…roth!" Cloud panted as said male licked and gently bit one of his nipples. He smirked as his younger lover moaned his name, "Already relaxed I see."

"P-please nn hu…rry up, ah!" sapphire blue eyes snapped shut, all coherent thoughts disintegrating as his lover brushed his knee against his now throbbing member. Deciding Cloud hadn't been through enough teasing, Sephiroth yanked down said blonde's trousers and boxers. Lowering himself, the male lightly licked the tip of Cloud's erection, hard enough for said male to feel it, but light enough to drive him insane. The male moaned loudly, bucking his hips.

"St…op teasing…" panted Cloud.

"As you wish."

With that Sephiroth took him into his mouth.

"Nngh…Seph…" Smiling at this reaction the silver haired male hummed, licking the wet tip before swirling his tongue around the length. Cloud screamed in pleasure, a hand threading itself into long sliver locks, pulling slightly. Moaning at the slight pain caused by Cloud pulling his hair Sephiroth bobbed his head down, taking in more of Cloud's manhood, swallowing around the tip.

"I-if you ke-nn…keep doing that, ah, I'm not gonna…last…" gasped Cloud, pulling at the silver hair with more force. Sephiroth let said blonde's member slip out of his mouth, smirking. The blonde was about to protest when the elder held three fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Sighing, Cloud licked each finger before taking them into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around each digit, making sure there was enough saliva. Pulling them out, Sephiroth kissed Cloud again, his free hand holding the blonde's hip whilst his index finger gently entered him, coaxing the tense muscles to relax. After a couple of minutes Sephiroth trusted two fingers in. Hissing at the uncomfortable sensation, Cloud distracted himself, sucking on the collar bone of his lover. After a few scissoring motions he started to moan and push his hips onto the fingers, causing them to penetrate further. The older male pushed in the third finger. Believing his partner was ready, he pulled his fingers out, pulled of the remaining articles of clothing still on his body and spat on his hand. Seeing Sephiroth distracted, Cloud decided to take some control. Bending down, Cloud wrapped his lips around the head of his partner's length, before quickly bobbing down. Moaning at the sudden action, the older male bucked his hips, thrusting his length further into Cloud's warm cavern. The blonde moved back up, licking off the pre-cum before his lover tugged at his blonde spikes. Allowing Sephiroth to push him away, Cloud fell onto his back, waiting for his partner's next move.

"Ready?" panted the silverette, looking down at Cloud, eyes glazed over with lust. He nodded, pulling Sephiroth down for another kiss as said male positioned his length at the younger's entrance. Slowly, an inch at a time, Sephiroth pushed in, trying to maintain his restraint when the small whines escaped past Cloud's lips. When he was all the way in he stilled, allowing Cloud time to adjust. Cloud steadied his breathing, shifting his hips and wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Once he was ready he nodded again, and Sephiroth started to slowly pull out. The blonde pulled his lover's head down so he was able to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not a virgin Seph…so no need to…nn…go slow!"

"Well well, someone's impatient. I'd rather take my sweet time with you. Unless you don't want me t-"

"Fine fine, fuck me however you want." Cloud growled, silencing Sephiroth with a searing kiss. After a few slow thrusts the silver hair man quickened the pace, causing Cloud's pants to grow to moans. Driven to make his young love scream his name in pure ecstasy he quickened the pace again, slamming into Cloud's body with all force.

"Ah, Sephiroth!" Said man slammed into Cloud's prostate, making him scream in delicious pleasure, throwing his head back as he felt his body start to short circuit.

"Nnghh, Cloud, so ah…tight," Sephiroth gasped; grabbing Cloud's neglected member and pumping it in time with every thrust.

"Damn yo-mm, Seph…ah!" Cloud screamed as his climax crashed over him, releasing on both his and Sephiroth's chests.

"C-cloud…nn…" Sephiroth groaned as he came, biting down on said blonde's neck, giving one final thrust before collapsing down onto of his love. The two laid in that position for a while, trying to steady their breathing.

"Sephiroth…you're heavy, get off." Cloud said, his voice muffled as his face was covered by said male's chest. Muttering an apology, the silverette rolled off, removing himself from inside Cloud. Shuffling over Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"No matter what Cloud I'll always love you. Even if my parents say no."

"Ok. By the way, I have something I wanna ask Seph."

"And that is?" Sephiroth asked, intrigued by what Cloud needed to ask.

"Are you sure you can go a week without sex?" Chuckling the elder male kissed the top of the blonde's head by falling asleep, believing his parents wouldn't hate the man he wanted to spend his life with.


End file.
